The Perilous
by EtheralGirl
Summary: The periods on the title hide the name of the person that attempts to bring back and murder the Pharaoh. Yugi is not in this story, may pop up a few times. No shipping


**I do not own these characters, they are copyright to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**I hope you enjoy! This story is a little more serious than my first one. :]**

Ryou Bakura looked out the window on a cold, rainy night. He wondered if Afekia's spirit was still out there. He could almost sense it.

After the Pharoah's second encounter with Zorc and his other half, he started to regret being elated that day. He, for some strange reason, missed his other self. Like they were best friends.

It had only been two months since then. He'd been trying to learn the French language to get his mind off of Afekia Bakura.

He knew that Yugi missed his other self, also. But the Pharoah was in the spirit world. Afekia could be retrieved, but Ryou didn't know how.

Ryou got off his bed, getting bored with thinking the same things over and over again. He'd been sitting there on his white bed with brown and white covers/sheets in the same exact position for at least an hour.

Ryou thought of what to do. Besides watching TV. But, he gave in. He went down the hallway which was painted light brown with a few artistic paintings.

He plopped down on the white couch lazily in the living room, which had light brown walls also.

Ryou grabbed the remote that was sitting on the couch and turned on the TV. He changed the channel to CNN.

The subject was: A bank was robbed. They accused—

Wait, he looked like Ryou except his hair was a bit shorter than his own. He had dark skin, like an Egyptian, with a scar.

Ryou searched his mind, reviewing all of the names of people he'd met in his life, that is, those that he could remember.

_Afekia Bakura? Evil spi—_ he started to think. He was totally interested in this. Maybe..maybe he should try going to bed. It was an hour after midnight.

Ryou turned the TV off, threw the remote back on the couch, and stood. Then he walked to his room. Cut the lights off, and fell asleep.

Right then he realized how tired he was. He instantly fell asleep.

Ryou woke up to a constant screeching sound of the door ringing.

"What the heck..?" He yawned.

He got up from his bed, went through the hallway, through the living, through the kitchen, and to the door. It didn't even occour to him that his hair was tousled.

He opened the door after unlocking it,"Hi."

This guy at the door wasn't some 25 year old person. He was _5025 _years old.

Ryou observed the person at the door. He fainted.

"It's _you."_ The thief gulped. He stared at his other half.

Ryou opened his eyes to see someone...no, the ceiling.

Afekia heard footsteps. He looked behind him to find that Ryou was screaming.

"You are a girl if you scream," Afekia told his hikari.

Ryou stopped screaming.

"By the way, when I used your body as a vessel, I killed all of your little kittens. Want to know why? I hate those things. They could kill me. Literally. With their special powers."

"What the heck?"

"What? Those little things, evil little kittens..."

Ryou suddenly understood what Afekia was trying to tell him,"Does this have to do with Anubis? I mean, come on, he isn't even_—_"

"Don't say that or he'll raid your house and eat your physical body! Then you'll go to the shadow realm!"

"By the way, I never had kittens in my house. So shut up and admit I'm more manlier than you think."

"But you aren't!"

"Bah! People are going to think you are mad if they saw you do this in public. In fact, _both_ of us!"

"You lie!"

"No, I tell the truth!"

Afekia's reply was a shake of his head.

"Okay, first of all...lets get to the point. My Father said he'd be home on Saturday night. Today is Thursday." Ryou started.

"I don't even know what 'Satuday' and 'Thursday' means."

"You need to go to school. You'll have to start out at kindergarten, though. You are in desperate need of education."

"You underestimate me. I am not of this modern world. I will never go to that school."

"What are you, then? Zorc? The shadow realm?"

"No. I'm Afekia Bakura, the King of Thieves!" Afekia said dramatically.

Ryou sighed,"If my Father sees you here, he's going to think that I'm..not a good person for allowing such a maniac in the house. To stay, actually."

"Okay. I just noticed something."

"What?"

Afekia's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Oh. Come into the kitchen and I'll get something, like bread, out of the cupboard."

The two went into the kitchen.

"So how long has it been since you've eaten?" Ryou asked.

"Uh..I don't know." Afekia replied, getting impatient.

Ryou kept on going towards the kitchen. He got a can out of the cupboard, and the bread.

"What is that?" Afekia stared at the can of soup.

"Try spending more time eating than trying to 'obliterate the Pharoah,' okay?"

"But he's already gone," Afekia rubbed his hands together. An evil smile crept upon his face.

"How'd you suddenly come to my house in the first place? You don't know the first thing about the modern world."

"Uh, maybe because of those sacred cats..they want me to go through pain! I just _know_ it!"

Ryou slapped his own forehead with his hand and kept it there.

"You doubt! You doubt! I can see it in your eyes!"

"Go back to Egypt. I'm pretty sure they don't have cameras there. Actually, I've no idea."

A figure that looked like Anubis appeared in Ryou's backyard. Afekia turned his head and looked out the window. He screamed. He ran out of the house.

"That little..." Ryou started to mutter under his breath as Anubis moved, grabbed the screaming Afekia, and threw him to the ground, saying something Ryou couldn't quite make out.

Afekia yelled,"Help!"

The neighbors all looked out to see the Egyptian with... They didn't know what is was, but they thought it was familiar.

"So Anubis really is real?"

Afekia started talking in Egyptian to the controller of the dead,"I was put here for a reason! In the future! Do not do this to me!" He yelled in Egyptian to Anubis.

"I'd rather die bowing to the Pharoah! A specific one, indeed!" He accidentally said that in Japanese (as you know, Domino City is in Japan. :3).

Almost everyone tilted their heads to one side.

Since Afekia didn't have the ring, he was doomed. No way could he hold Anubis off long enough to run away.

Afekia yelled curses in Egyptian.

Ryou looked questionally at Afekia.

"Ryou! Shut the door!" Afekia yelled at his hikari.

"What the...?" Ryou looked through the window after shutting the door. Afekia was gone! So was Anubis! What had happened?

Friday's news headline: Egypt myths turn out to be true.

Ryou stared at it. He looked at the picture on the paper, guessing a neighbor nearby took it.

Great, he was in the background. Facepalm.

The Egyptian looked scared out of his wits, on the ground.

Ryou's mouth was agape once he took his eyes off of the headline and looked through the window.

Afekia was back. He looked horrible.

_I think he is in shock, _Ryou thought to himself.

"Ryou?" Afekia looked towards the house while rubbing his forehead.

Seto Kaiba stared at the paper in his hand, overwhelmed.

"This is impossible..." he muttered to himself.

"Oh, but it isn't," a voice from inside the room said.

"Who's there?" Seto's eyes turned wide with fear.

"Akunadin," the voice replied,"and I think you'll be taking the throne."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? !" Seto exclaimed.

"I thought after Yugi and the previous Pharaoh dueled, you would've started believing in your other half." Akunadin took the hood of his cloak off of his gray head.

"Get away from me!" Seto tried to pinch himself, apparently trying to wake up from a daydreaming.

He looked around, like nothing had happened. He was sitting in his chair again, clutching the paper in his white-skinned hand.


End file.
